A night to remember
by TheseLumps45
Summary: Songfic. Ships inside


**I was looking through my songs on youtube and i found this so i decided to do this One- shot **

**Troy: Ash **

**Gabriella: Iris**

**Chad: Paul**

**Taylor: Misty**

**Sharpay: Dawn**

**Ryan: Drew**

**Kelsey: May**

**Zeke: Kenny**

**Jason: Gary**

**Jimme: Brock**

**Martha: Sabrina (Ik ik sabrina is skinny and Martha is not but still it don't matter)**

**On with the one- shot**

**I don't own pokemon! (Sadly) :(**

**I don't own the night to remember**

* * *

The girls all gathered at the mall in a very fancy dress store called Dresses,dresses and more dresses. The store was a bright pink with some white. There were like a million racks and some small tables that held accessories. Dawn and May ran over to the racks while Sabrina,Misty and Iris dragged themselves not really caring what they were gonna wear.

The boys headed to a store that sold tuxs. It was a black color with racks of tuxs and small tables that held corsages ,with a sign that said** if your a boy going to prom or something it's smart to get one of these**!

[Ash]

Guess now it's official

Can't back out, Can't back out

{Iris,Misty,Dawn,May and Sabrina}

Getting ready for the night of nights

the night of nights

Alright

[Ash]

Don't panic (Panic!)

[Gary]

Now do we have to get dress up for the prom?

[Kenny]

Dude i don't think we have a choice

{May}

Yeah it's the night of all nights

gotta look just right

{Sabrina}

Dressing to impress the boys

[Paul]

Do i wear classic or vintage or plaid

[Kenny]

Where's the mirror?

[Ash]

It think this tux is to baggy too tight

it makes me look weird

{Iris}

Should i go movie star glamours

{Sabrina}

sassy or sweet?

{Misty}

Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me!

she sang while holding up a short baby blue dress. May held the exact same dress which made Misty glare at her knocking the dress from her hands.

[Ash,Paul,Drew,Kenny,Gary]

It's the night of our nightmares

{Iris,Misty,Dawn,May,Sabrina}

It's the night of our dreams

[Ash,Paul,Drew,Kenny,Gary]

It's too late to back out of it

{Iris,Misty,Dawn,May,Sabrina}

Hey! makeovers,massages

[Ash,Paul,Drew,Kenny,Gary]

Don't know what a corsage is

[Girls]

Been waiting all our lives for this!

[All]

It's gonna be a night [Can't wait]

To remember [Oh man]

C'mon now [Big fun alright]

It's gonna be the night [I guess]

To last forever We'll never ever ever Forget

Dawn and Drew sat in their bathrooms in their house looking in the mirror fixing themselves.

[Dawn and Drew]

Gettin ready, get gettin ready

Gettin ready ,get gettin ready

[Brock]

[Hey you've been there an hour man]

[Dawn]

So what should i do with my hair?

[Drew]

Where's my shaver

[Dawn]

Oh i love it

[Brock]

I look like a waiter

[Dawn]

Should i fluff it?

[Dawn and Drew]

It's getting later we should already be there

The boys stood outside each of their girls houses.

[Boys]

Her mother opens the door I'm shakin inside

{Girls}

He's here, It's here, the hours arrived

[Boys]

Don't know why her father's staring me down

{Girls}

Where's my purse, lip gloss

now i'm really freaking out!

[Boys]

Then somthing changes my world

the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes.

[all}

It's gonna be the night [Oh yeah!]

To remember [That's for sure]

Come on now, big fun [Alright!]

It's gonna be the night [Yeah tonight]

To last forever [forever more]

We'll never ever ever forget!

They all arrived at the gym which is where the prom was being held. May was slowly coming down the stairs wearing a short read strapless dress and red heels. Next to her was Drew wearing a dark green tux and black dress shoes (Ugh!)

[Boys]

Who's that girl? (She so fine)

[Girls]

Who's that guy [I don't regconize]

[Boys]

Who's that girl [She lookes so good]

[All]

guess you never really noticed what we probably should!

Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)

The night of nights, tonight

Let's dance

On the night of nights

You know were gonna do it right

It's gonna be a night to remember

It's gonna be the night to last forever

It's gonna be a night to remember

It's gonna be the night to last forever

(Last Forever)

It's gonna be our night (you know it)

To remember (all time)

Come on now, big fun (big fun)

It's gonna be the night (love it)

To last forever (the rest of our lives)

We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)

All together (say it loud)

Come on now, everyone (that's right)

It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)

To remember (hear the crowd)

And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!

After they sang that beautiful song they began to party at the prom. The gym was decorated with stars that hung from the ceiling. There were tables placed in specific spots on the floor. They had a blue tablecloths covering them, what was covering the tables were small glass cups with a big vase filled with violets. There was also a sign that read: **Have a great prom -The staff**

On the stage next to were the DJ stood selecting songs was a small table with a red pillow that held the prom king and queen crowns. The queens crown was a sliver color and it sparkled under the lights. The kings crown had a white bottom with the words **Prom King **engraved in them. There was a thick silver line lining it all around with loops going up, it was made out of sequins. The top of the crown was a shade of red.

They enjoyed the rest of the night (even Paul, a little) dancing,eating and partying.

The principal told the DJ to cut off the music and the song the best damn thing was cut off abruptly.

"Students,students may i have your attention",the principal announced speaking into the microphone. All the teens turned their attention from their friends or dates to the principal.

"Well as you all know it's time to announce the King and Queen of this years prom",The principal said cheerfully as the gym erupted with "Woo Hoo's! And yay's!"

"This years prom King is",the principal said while tearing open the envelope that held the name,"Ashton Kendall Ketchum!"

The gym was filled with applause and "Woo hoo's,Great job man and Go Ash" Ash stepped up to the stage to claim his crown. The principal removed the crown from the pillow,removed Ash's beanie and replaced it with the jewel.

"This year's prom Queen is",The principal said ripping open the second envelope reading "Irene Rochelle Mc'Arison!"

Iris walked up to the to the stage to collect her crown. The crowd clapped as they did when Ash walked up.

"I hate you",yelled Dawn envious of her

Misty smacked her in the face for being so negative. The crown was placed onto Iris's head ,but as soon as it was on it sinked into her abyss like hair.

After the two were crowned the crowd parted leaving them a place to dance their special dance.

* * *

The teens left the gym intending on heading home but they stopped and look up at the night sky which was decorated with stars which matched there prom theme.

The dark blue of the sky and the white of the stars made the sky beautiful.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) R&R. **

**the shippings are (if you didn't already know)**

**Negaishipping- Ash and Iris (Troy and Gabriella)**

**Contestshipping- May and Drew (Kelsey and Ryan)**

**NovelShipping- Paul and Misty (Chad and Taylor)**

**SaryShipping- Gary and Sabrina (Jason and Martha)**

**:) **

**Forever67**


End file.
